Futatsu no Kehai
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: COMPLETED Please R&R! This titles translates into Two Indicators. Small lemon segment at the end of the first ch. Bakura finds a love from a tragic accident in the past. Pairings Yami BakuraXOC, slight YugiXTea' . Yami Bakura's POV
1. Myserious woman: Neferet

Futatsu no Kehai  
The Two Indicators  
  
It was a hot day in Egypt. The winds so hot they scorched your skin with the burning sand. My partner and I were going to rob a nearby crypt. We had been planning to rob it for quite sometime, we had heard it had contained a vast sum of money hidden within it. We would be rich beyond our wildest dreams.  
  
We waited until nightfall, yes, nightfall is the best time. The town was not busy and everyone was in bed, resting peacefully for the next day.  
  
We made our way to the crypt, being sure not to be seen; both of us carrying lanterns, unlit.  
  
As we made our way into the corridors of the crypt, I lit my lantern. My accomplice couldn't find the right spot to light her lantern, so I held my lantern over where her hands were. Her face radiated with beauty in the light. She lit her lantern and thanked me for my assistance.  
  
We continued to go deeper and deeper into the crypt, nearing the treasure which awaited our grasp. We had to be cautious of the traps that were built into the pyramid. One false move and it would be our demise.  
  
We finally had found our way to the crypt, there lay treasure beyond our wildest dreams. We began to pilther the tomb, taking all the we could carry. Suddenly, my accomplice touched a golden item that had triggered a hidden trap! The tomb started to quake. I swayed every which way, trying to keep my footing as my partner fell to the ground.  
  
Large chunks of the tomb started falling. I ran over to her, but was cut off by a large piece of the wall. I had no choice but to flee on my own will, and hope that she had made it out safely.  
  
As I exited the tomb, I looked wildly about as the tomb fell in on itself. There was no sign of her. I stayed for several hours, waiting for her safe return, but to no avail. I knew deep within my being, that she was no longer with me in physical form.  
  
Here I am, dreaming of my long lost love, as powerless now as I was that fateful night many centuries ago. Me, the owner of the Millennium Ring, powerless. What a cruel irony. So many things have changed:"duel monsters" is just a card game now and I am trapped inside this boy's body. Yet love still holds my heart in its iron grip, not letting me forget for even a minute how happy I once was. And how I let the only source of joy in my life die.  
  
As I walked down the street, letting the boy lead his daily life, I saw through his eyes. All of the people, all of the passerby's, none of which I knew. The streets seemed very crowded today, I didn't seem to mind; I just simply sat back and relaxed.  
  
A young girl caught my eye as she passed. I made Bakura turn his head so I could get a better look. She looked...familiar. She was a tall, slim, busty figure with brown eyes and black hair which fluttered about her body. She wore quite a bit of jewelry and seemed to have family who had some amount of money, or perhaps, a rich relative of some sort.  
  
I decided it was time for me to take over, so I let my presence shine through Bakura's body, like an enigma, I over came his being with my own. I headed down the street, creeping after my prey...If this girl was not whom I had first thought, at least I could study the architecture of that house, and maybe later at night, rob her blind of all she possesses.  
  
As I approached her house slowly, I slyly hid amongst the shrubbery, concealing myself within it. She seemed to be talking to a maid of some sort; I listened carefully, seeking her name. Finally, I caught hence of it, her name was Suzu. She was not the one I seek. She is not the one I had once known.  
  
I looked around, studying the architecture of her house and several neighboring ones as well. Tonight would be the night, I would rob her blind of all she had.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Night soon came and Bakura fell asleep, leaving me with the perfect opportunity. I awoken and climbed out of bed; I made my way down the street, stealthy in movement.  
  
I managed to make my way up her balcony, letting myself down gently upon it. I made my way over to the sliding glass door; I turned the handle slowly. The handle clicked and I slowly opened it, just enough for my body to squeeze through.  
  
As I made my way through, the Millennium Ring clanked against the glass of the door. My eyes searched the room wildly for any signs of those who were awake or who had heard. No doubt this place had high security of some sort. No one seemed to be around, odd, but I did not seem to care.  
  
I made my way down the hall to what seemed to be a trophy cabinet. I looked around at all of the beautiful pieces of jewelry and artifacts; amongst them all, I had seen at last the one item in this world I searched for so long....  
  
I looked at a scepter, and to my surprise, it was much more then that. The Millennium Sceptor....My ring seemed to be pointing at it with all of it's indicators! Perhaps the ring drug me into this room detecting the eighth Millennium Item.  
  
I cannot believe it! I had found the item that my love once held in her arms so many millennia ago, but now the item had been inactive; it's presence seeming to be no more then an ordinary scepter. Why would it be inactive when all of the other Millennium Items are active and someone possesses it?  
  
As I reached into the case, the scepter shown with brilliant radiance. It's shine blinded my eyes, and I shielded myself with my own arm to obtain my eye sight.  
  
"Well, well, well." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around, as if to inquisite this stranger; little did I know, she was, indeed, no stranger.  
  
There she stood, my partner in crime, my old love, Neferet. She was dressed as she was the fateful day, in robes of white, wearing the jewelry she had stolen from the crypt.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my old partner, or should I say, Ryou Bakura." Neferet said with a hint of hatred in her eyes. Why was she unhappy with me? What have I done to make her stare at me so?  
  
"Well," I finally said, as I smiled my infamous "Puny Mortals" smile, " My have you grown so bitter over these many millennia?"  
  
"I cannot believe you! Have you forgotten, Bakura?"  
  
What? What have I forgotten? I seemed to inquisit myself before replying to her last line.  
  
"What do you mean by that, Neferet?" I asked.  
  
She looked sternly at me and replied in a voice that seemed almost emotionless. " You left me there, to die in that temple!" Her eyes began to shine with the pain she felt.  
  
"How could you? How could you just take the treasure and run off to leave me, alone, frightened...The tomb collapsed in on me....I was struck in the head and soon afterwards, I died. As a last resort, I sealed my soul within the Millennium Scepter. I made the scepter dormant, so that no one could control my soul, so I could not join with anyone. I no longer wished to live in this world."  
  
"What?" I exclaimed. " I tried to save you, but the rocks fell in and I could not reach you. I had no choice but to leave. I waited for you, but, you never surfaced."  
  
"Well, I suppose I could forgive you." She finally said. " We have been partners for quite sometime, I'd hate to let this little event change that," she smiled evilly. "So I see that you are reincarnated; I am glad."  
  
"You were as well?" I asked. I could tell by the look on her face that she meant more behind that sentence then what was revealed.  
  
"Yes, I share my body with this girl, Suzu. But I can, with the help of this scepter, separate my ancient soul from her body, leaving her with her own. I only do this while she is asleep. " She said, then she closed her eyes and smiled, " What a fool! She has no idea where all of these artifacts that are in this trophy case have come from. I have stolen them all. That is not the scepter's only skill."  
  
"I see you haven't lost your touch. " I said with a smile. "Just as perfect as ever in Egypt, so many centuries ago. Nothing was safe from you. Not the long-forgotten tombs. Not the beautiful necklaces hidden away in the Pharaoh's palace. Not the sacrifices for the gods. Not even my soul. From the moment we met, I knew I was in love with you. I, the most feared thief in all of Africa. I, who knew every trick in the book, was robbed of my most precious possession: my heart. Yes, I made it safely out of that tomb, but my heart was buried with you."  
  
"Well," Neferet said with a semi-shocked look. " I wasn't expecting that, Bakura. After all of those millennia, you finally admit it, though I am not surprised. We have helped each other quite a bit in the past, haven't we?"  
  
"So do me the honor of accepting my heart as the symbol of my vow to always love you and my hand as my promise to always protect you and stand by your side, no matter what trouble may befall us in the future. Say "yes" and I will be the happiest man to ever live. Or take my dagger and slay this useless body right now, for I have no reason to exist without you in my life."  
  
"For once in your life you care about something more then how rich you'll be. " Neferet said as she walked up to me. "Well," she said with her head close to mine. " I suppose you do have that same charm you had so long ago. Perhaps we can be as all of the thieves in fairytails now. Happy and in love. If you can tangle with a dangerous soul, such as mine, then I accept to all, and remember, Bakura, I can always take you up on the alternative."  
  
"And I will accept that fatal blow gladly. I died many years ago, and only the magic of you could make me feel alive again. For better or for worse, I belong to you for all eternity. An eternity full of bliss and love because you've given me your soul. A gift worthy of Ra. But it is mine now. And I swear to always help you as long as my lungs are breathing and my love for you circles in my veins. " I preceded to tell her.  
  
"We are two indicators, each of the past, and each of our love. A love that dwells deep into the ancient past. After all, we are the only two remaining ancient thieves in all of Africa. Such as it was our destiny to find each other once more." Neferet said as she disappeared.  
  
"Wait!" I called out. I didn't want her to go. I stood there for a while...Wondering...  
  
She soon returned, dressed the same, but she looked more, humoresque, as if she has went inside of the body of another...Of course, the one who has possession of the Scepter.  
  
"I am back, Bakura. I simply wanted to ready myself for your love. When we make love, I want to feel it, as a physical form." She said, as she came to me, this time closer as she did before, but this time closer to my body then before. She planted her body close to mine, I could feel her body on mine. We seemed to join into one. I smiled at her, then I calmly asked, " Where is your bedroom?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" Neferet said to me.  
  
" I figured perhaps we could spend one of those nights of promise, as I had planed so many years ago, " I said, hoping that she would say yes. To my heart's desire, she had said that very word.  
  
We walked to her bedroom and stood infront of the bed, each undressing each other, as if to have complete trust.  
  
I lay her on the bed, hardly able to believe she was in my arms again. Her hair tumbled all around her in waves as she lay there. I had a curl of desire come fourth from my stomach as I lay on top of her, affectionately biting and kissing her smooth body. I began to moan; this feeling was unlike any other. Complete bliss; she began to moan as well; she liked my performance.  
  
Her body was screaming to give in, as I overpowered her. I had got what I had wanted, as I always do. To sink into her body, to have her beckoning at my every command. To have her underneath me. To make her scream my name. To empty myself into the core of her very being. I was being a bit harsh and I heard her tell me to slow down.  
  
"Sorry Neferet, but I have no mercy." I said as I preceded to make love to her, as I have always wished to. I could hear her let out a feral growl of pleasure.  
  
"Oh yes! More!"  
  
I felt around her body as she was spasming around me; I nearly lost myself. She was mindless with the pleasure of it. Her screams and moans fired my passion. I do not recall how long we were up, but we continued for quite sometime.  
  
Finally, we fell asleep, each of us happy with each other. As I had planned it. I slept solemnly with a smile on my face. Now I could rest peacefully once more.  
Chapter 2 is going to be up in a while. I hope you enjoyed my little fanfic. 


	2. Confrontation with the past

Bakura woke up a look of shock came over his face. He looked under the covers and found out he had no clothes on.  
  
"What have I done?" he said. He looked over at Suzu, who slept soundly. Bakura tried to inch his way out of the bed. Suzu woke up with the Scepter in her hand. She looked over at Bakura with a look of total shock.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?!!" Suzu yelled.  
  
" I have no idea. I do not know how I got here. " Bakura said, making himself look like a complete fool, while I lurked inside of Bakura, seeming rather calm and laughing silently from within the Millennium Ring as Bakura continued to seem more and more idiotic.  
  
Bakura stood up out of bed and Suzu yelled and covered her eyes. " GO AWAY AND GET SOME CLOTHES ON!" She yelled. As Bakura got his pants on she began throwing things at him. Bakura grabbed his shirt and shoes and ran out of the house, breathing heavily and being a bit freaked out and in bewilderment at what exactly he has done.  
  
Bakura sees Yugi and the gang. They walk up to him with confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Hey Bakura What's wrong?" Little Yugi asked.  
  
"Yeah, " Joey added. " Ya look like you got ran over by a car."  
  
"Oh, Yugi", Bakura said,"Could you let the spirit take over? I need his advice."  
  
"Yugi, could I talk to the spirit?", panted out Bakura. "Alone..."  
  
"Uhh... sure, I guess. " Replied Yugi, genuinely puzzled by Bakura's request and tried to awaken the spirit from his slumber, while Tea drug away Joey and Tristan.  
  
"Yes, Bakura", sounded calm, strong voice,"What is it you want me to help you with?"  
  
"U-u-um.. I was just in that house ... in bed n-n-naked.. and there was a girl next to me",stuttered Bakura, overwhelmed by panic. "And I have no recollection of last night. Help me, Spirit!!!" Bakura looked almost hysterical now.  
  
"Do not worry, Bakura",said Yami, putting his hand on Bakura's shoulder, serenity and confidence spreading from him,"I will clear this up. Now which house did you say it was? This one? "  
  
"Yes. What's wrong?" asked Bakura seeing Yami frown.  
  
"I feel a powerful energy inside. An ancient and powerful being. A being that is somehow connected to you, Bakura."  
  
"To me? But I have never met that girl until today!?"  
  
"Well, it appears we have another mystery on our hands. One we must solve fast, for I also sense great malice and danger emitted by something inside this abode. Something or someone."  
  
Yami Yugi opened the door and stepped into the foyer. The house was lavishly decorated, its design imitating that of an ancient Egyptian tomb:a carving of Anubis above the doorway through which Yami just entered, sacred scarabs on all walls, countless paintings of Ra, Osiris, Isis,...Set, Thoth. A terrible suspicion slowly crept into his soul. Carefully, Yami stepped into the next room. Something was wrong with this house. It seemed strangely devoid of any human presence. No voices to be heard, no personal belongings laying around. Nothing to suggest anyone ever lived here. Just heavy, chilling silence, as if this dwelling truly was a crypt. Suddenly, he felt something beckoning, some mystical energy he has felt in the past.  
  
"No ... no... no",whispered Yami as he walked past five or six rooms. Then he stopped and, after a second of hesitation, entered.  
  
Could it be? Another millennium item right here, in Domino? I have never even heard about this one before.  
  
The ancient pharaoh was too engaged in his thoughts to hear quiet steps.  
  
"Reveal your name, shameless intruder, or suffer my wrath!!!" sounded inside Yami's mind, striking him like a lightning bolt from the clear sky.  
  
Yami looked up, his mental defenses raising an impenetrable shield, to see an astonishingly beautiful woman, whose whole being gave off an intense wave of power and hatred. A red beam shot out of the millennium scepter, racing to destroy its target, only to be intercepted by a dark blue one originating from Yugi's millennium puzzle. Yami and Neferet stood facing each other, their minds locked in a terrifying battle, neither one willing to back down. The whole room was now filled with multi colored streaks of energy. Always moving, taking different shapes, facing new opponents.  
  
Finally, Neferet began to weaken. Yugi, now certain of his victory, reached for the millennium scepter, just as I appeared behind him. Then everything was lost in a blinding flash of white.  
  
In the street... Slowly, Yugi opened his eyes. Someone was bending over him.  
  
"Yugi, are you all right?", asked familiar voice.  
  
"Bakura? What happened? Where am I ? " said Yugi, looking wildly around. " I remember talking to you, but nothing after that." "I remember you entering this house. You were gone for a very long time, so I decided to go after you. Next thing I know, I am sitting here, you are next to me, unconscious. Do you really not remember anything at all? Perhaps we should return to your grandpa's shop", replied concerned Bakura.  
  
At the turtle Tea, Tristan and Joey are waiting. Tea' was beginning to look very concerned and asked Joey and Tristan to help look for Yugi, since he had not returned yet. As they were leaving, little Yugi came up to them and told them what had happened.  
  
"I have to go back to that house, I have to know what ancient powers lurk within it. But I suppose it is getting a little late, I'll have to go to the house tomorrow." Yugi implies, still wondering about the ancient being and the 8th item.  
  
Tea' asks Yugi if she could spend the night with him, and Yugi filled with joy at the prospect of her staying the night said yes.  
  
Meanwhile, when Bakura lays down to sleep once more, I awaken yet again and head off towards Neferet's house to see if she is all right. I decided to go in the front door this time. I entered and saw Neferet collapsed in the floor.  
  
"Neferet!" I yelled, as I ran over to her. I gently rolled her over and caressed her in my arms. I held her head close to my own.  
  
"Bakura..." I heard her say faintly as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Neferet!" I said with a look of concern. " What has he done to you? If he has harmed you in any way, I will reach into his chest, pull out his heart and feed it back to him. "  
  
" Bakura....Thank you for coming to my rescue. I cannot let Yami take my scepter. I will disappear if he takes it. " Neferet said with a sad look. She seemed in pain, but I could see through her eyes, her pain was not a fear of becoming one of the pharaoh's items, it was a fear of leaving my side.  
  
I picked her up and lay her in bed. I covered her up and sat in a chair nearby and watched over her.  
  
"Bakura.." I finally heard her say. " I am hungry.."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll get you something." I said as I headed off to the pantry for food. I made her some soup and took it back to her. She was weak, her powers had not been to full scale because her item lay dormant so long she never used her powers. She could not eat on her own, so I fed her a bit.  
  
When she has had enough, I sat there, gazing at her beauty.  
  
"They want to kill me, to bound my spirit with their own... The pharaoh...he wants to take my soul, but you won't let him...Will you?" Neferet said as she held my hand tightly.  
  
"Never," I said, putting my lips to her hand. A maniacal smile came over my face.  
  
"We shall plan to steal that Millennium Puzzle, straight from that boy's hands, then, nothing will stop us from being together." I said as we began to plan our first offensive against Yugi and the pharaoh hidden deep in his Millennium Item.  
  
That's all for ch. 2. Ch. 3 will soon be coming.. 


	3. A Shattered heart

Here's ch. 3 of my little fic! I hope this one was as pleasing as the others, a big thanks to Mikhail, who provided the ending for me ^_^.  
  
~Enjoy~  
  
Yugi and Tea' were both in the same room trying to sleep, but both found themselves restless. Yugi was still trying to piece together what had happened earlier, while Tea' on the other hand, was tense because she felt how tense and unnerved her best friend was.  
  
"Hey, Yugi," Tea' asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I am afraid, Tea'. I am not certain about what happened in that house, but I do know one thing: My opponent was powerful enough to erase my memory of what had occurred. Tomorrow, I will have to return there and confront what ever evil abides inside of it. What will happen to everybody if I lose? Who knows how many people will die if I lose..The very thought terrifies me." Yugi seemed to say, terror and fear shook his voice.  
  
"You won't. I believe in you..We all do. You were able to overcome Pegasus in that final duel and you will conquer this new threat just as you did him. Your friends will be standing by your side, as always. there is only one unstoppable force in the universe, and that force is our friendship." Tea' said, her eyes shining with bright faith, enough to make Yugi see her face, radiant with strength and determination.  
  
Yugi could sense her confidence, filling the room and entering his heart; giving him the energy he so desperately needed.  
  
"Thank you, Tea' , thank you for always supporting me. As long as you are with me, I know I can take anything destiny throws my way. Now, I must try to regain my lost memories."  
  
"Wait! Did you say lost memories !?!" exclaimed Tea', recalling a long forgotten event which dwelled in the depths of her brain.  
  
"I think I know what happened to you! Back at Duelist Kingdom, just before the semifinals started, Tristan though Pegasus was cheating because of the way he beat Kaiba. That night, Bakura, Tristan and I decided to find out just what our host's secret was. " Tea' stated.  
  
"Unfortunately, Pegasus caught us and wanted to send our souls to the shadow realm, but Bakura used his ring to make us all forget everything. Do you think Bakura pulled the same trick on you?"  
  
"This could very well be the answer I have been searching for. I did get a feeling that Bakura's destiny was somehow intertwined with the destiny of the being I fought today. But how? Why was he trying to protect her? What if he interferes tomorrow? " Yugi inquisited.  
  
"Well, Tristan and I could keep an eye on Bakura, while you and Joey go inside." Tea' told Yugi.  
  
"No, Tea'. It is too dangerous. I can't allow you to do that. What if he seriously wounds you?" Yugi exclaimed, fearing for the safety of Tea' and Tristan's lives.  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi. I don't plan to actually fight him, I just intend to watch him. Then I can warn you incase Bakura tries to do anything."  
  
"All right, I suppose I have no choice, but you have to promise me not to come too close to him. I could never live with myself if you were hurt because of me." Yugi made her promise.  
  
" I promise Yugi. " Tea' promised. " Now try and get some rest, you'll need all you can get for tomorrow."  
  
"You're right......Tea'?"  
  
"Yes, Yugi?"  
  
"Will you hold my hand? " little Yugi asked timidly, reaching out to her. Tea' touched Yugi's hand with her delicate fingers. Yugi felt calm, soothing energy spread throughout his being.  
  
"Good night, Tea'"  
  
"Good night, Yugi," Tea' said softly, " and remember, no matter what happens; tomorrow or the rest of our lives, I am right beside you, if you need me."  
  
Everyone slept silently through the night. I who seemed to drift in and out of consciousness finally lay down beside Neferet, I lay very close to her, on my side, with my leg over her and my arm around her shoulder, sleeping very close to her.  
  
I looked at her face, just before I fell asleep, unaware of the events of tomorrow. I woke up suddenly in the middle of the night, opening my eyes to Suzu. I shall not stay, if I do, Bakura might catch on to what is happening, and who knows what Suzu will say. I was thinking something along the lines of this: " You again! You sure are a pervert aren't you."  
  
Though the thought of making Bakura look like a complete fool was in the midst of my mind, I had to leave. So I casually walked out of the front door and made my way down the street.  
  
Soon, morning came and Yugi was awoken by a knock on his door....  
  
"Wake up, Yugi! Your friends are here!" Called Yugi's grandfather.  
  
"Ok grandpa, I'm coming!"  
  
A few minuets later, Yugi and Tea' entered the kitchen to see Joey on one of his "Feeding Frenzy" rituals.  
  
"Hey Joey," Yugi asked. " Have you seen Bakura?"  
  
"He was on his way here with Tristan," Joey implied after gulping down another bowl of rice. " I'd better hurry up and finish the food here before they show up!"  
  
"Uh, Joey," Yugi managed to say, atonished, " You DO remember what we have to do today, don't you?"  
  
"Sure, pal." Joey replied. " kickin' some spirit butt! No prob! Well, it looks like Tristan got lucky this morning." Joey said as he bolted from the table.  
  
"Come on, Yug! Don't dawdle!" His voice came from the street.  
  
"Tea' you must promise to take care of yourself while I'm gone."  
  
"I promise, and you have to promise to have dinner with me when you return."  
  
"I do Tea', but now I have to face my destiny." said Yugi as he walked out of the door. He left to soon to hear Tea' whisper , " Please come back safe Yugi....I love you."  
  
Yugi made his way to the house Bakura pointed out yesterday, with Joey following closely behind. Neither one spoke a word. Yugi was too lost in the thoughts of his newfound love and how he dreaded loosing it. Even Joey, who was usually cheerful, wore a mask of determination and gloom on his face.  
  
Back in the turtle, Tea, Tristan and Bakura were having breakfast with Solomon Motou.  
  
"Joey, we're here." said Yami Yugi, entering his destination.  
  
"Wow, this place looks like a crypt! It is seriously creepin' me out, Yug."  
  
"Get out of my house, you freaks!!" Shouted Suzu, who was attracted by all of the commotion.  
  
"Nice try, did you really think you could fool me by hiding in that girl's body?" Yami said, his Millennium Puzzle emitting golden beams of energy.  
  
Neferet tried to defend, but she was weak from her last battle, she soon fell to the floor; her mind barren before Yugi, hatred and fear shining in her eyes.  
  
At this moment, I felt a shock go through my body, so I overcame Bakura once more. " Neferet...She is calling me! I am coming my love! Out of my way, you foolish mortals! " I yelled as I ran out of the door, racing to save my partner.  
  
"Tristan! We have to warn Yugi!" Tea' cried out.  
  
"Right! Let's go!" They, too, departing quickly, leaving Mr. Motou as to ponder what happened to all of his guests.  
  
"You've underestimated me, Neferet. Your lover might have been able to erase all my memories with his millennium item, but I posses one, too. More importantly, I have my friends. Friends, who always support me. Friends who helped me figure out what happened yesterday, and now, you will pay for your ignorance. " "Mind Crush !" shouted Yami, stretching out his hand towards Neferet, shattering her soul into millions of tiny fragments, sending it to the Shadow Realm for all eternity.  
  
In the street.......  
  
Tristan and Tea' were still perusing me down the street when I felt as if my heart was stabbed...Neferet! A terrible cry of despair escaped my throat as I fell to my knees.  
  
"Neferet . She is dead. I failed her once again.."  
  
"Yes," confirmed Yugi, emerging from the doorway, the Millennium Scepter in his hand.  
  
"Your love is no more. Now, I give you a choice. Leave your evil ways and join us, or keep clinging to the darkness and pay the price. What is your answer, Bakura?"  
  
I, who was still unable to speak, simply turned and started running, tears streaming down my cheeks. Joey wanted to go after me, but Yugi stopped him.  
  
"No, Joey. Let him go."  
  
Tea' ran up to Yugi and kissed him "Oh, Yugi, I am so glad you are safe. I was worried about you so much!"  
  
"Whoa, did you just kiss him? And why are you guys holding hands? Something smells fishy, and it ain't no Mako."  
  
"Leave them be, Joey" Tristan said. "Tea' is just happy to see Yugi alive. Right, Tea?" he added, winking.  
  
"It is all right, Tristan. Yes, Joey. Yugi and I love each other."  
  
"Wow! That calls for a celebration, and I know just the place. There is a very nice little restaurant not far from the turtle."  
  
"Good old Joey. Always thinking with his stomach. Just let Yugi and Tea' enjoy their love. Or they will "accidentally forget" to invite you the wedding".  
  
"Tristan!!! No one said anything about getting married!!!" Said Yugi and Tea in unison, blushing.  
  
"Oh, really? Why do both of you look so dreamy, then?"  
  
"Tristan!!! Cut it out!!!" angrily said Joey.  
  
"Ok, ok, fine. Just quit looking at me like you want to eat me, Joey!"  
  
"Hmmm. Speaking of eat. There is a plate of octopus sausage back in the turtle with my name on it! So what say we all stop yapping and go visit Yugi's grandpa?" Joey said and started walking without waiting for the rest of the gang.  
  
"Visit him, Joey? Don't you mean raid his refrigerator?' Tristan asked, catching up with Joey.  
  
"Ok, ok, settle down, guys" Yugi said. " I have had enough fighting for today."  
  
"So, Yugi, was Bakura actually in love with that woman?" inquired Joey.  
  
"Yep. She was his accomplice many millennia ago, but they met again only recently."  
  
"Wow, First Bakura finding his long-lost love and now you guys.." said Joey dreamily, looking at Tristan.  
  
"Do not get any funny ideas or I'll kick your ass, Joey!!!"  
  
"Relax, Tristan. I am sure he was just joking. Weren't you, Joey?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, Sure I was. Wow... I never thought Bakura could fall in love."  
  
"Yeah, that was totally unreal. Almost as unreal as Joey beating Bandit Keith."  
  
"What? How dare you? I was da runner up in da Duelist Kingdom!!! Come here, ya big bully and I'll show you!!!"  
  
"You'll show me what?" asked Tristan, putting Joey in a headlock "Your cow- having skills?"  
  
"Argh!!! Not fair! I wasn't ready!!!" growled Joey to the accompaniment of Yugi and Tea's laughter.  
Now, this might look like the end, but it's not, Bakura's not finished yet. Ch. 4 will be coming! 


	4. Secrets Unrevealed

This dark, cold place is where I have come...Seeking refuge in the darkness, consumed by sorrow and heartache. I let the darkness inside of me be my cloak, my protection from this cruel world, my comfort. Darkness. What a good friend it has been to me, I seek comfort in it often... My tears seemed lost in the darkness, all of my sorrow.  
  
You've changed me. It wasn't good enough for you that I had found my happiness, so you took my life in your evil hands. Neferet, her smiling face glanced at me with open arms. Her smile soon faded as she sees me and grows further and further away. You never let me say good-bye. I hate you for that, Yugi. You ripped our lives apart. I hate you with the very depths of my putrid, evil, black heart and it consumes my every thought. You piece of shit! You bastard! I hate you all! I hate the very ground you walk on. You tortured my soul, my mind, and took away the very light in my life..  
  
All my friends ... my lovers... turning from me one by one ... leaving me here.. alone... I suppose they cannot face the darkness that is me. But not one of them knows how empty my life is. How it feels to reach out for fire and feel no warmth from it. How it feels when your heart is so maddeningly slowly becomes a cold shiny crystal.  
  
You have deceived me once more, but I'll avenge you, Neferet...Wait! Neferet is gone, but...Suzu still stays. I remember now! Neferet took Suzu's form, when we had sex...I may still have a part of her with me, if Suzu is pregnant, then I may have that hope, the one chance that Yugi cannot take away from me, the product of Neferet and I...our love...our intimacy and all we share. I have to find Suzu!  
  
I went about the streets, following the same road I have when I was so deeply in love, though now the road looked so plain and dull, no longer a pathway to the one I so deeply had desired as I have in the past. I saw her, walking down the street and ran up to her. She seemed to transform in my eyes as Neferet, my eyes began to shine with the pain I felt.  
  
I walked up to her..." Neferet..." It was the only thing I could say, or even think about, as I wrapped my arms around her; longing for that affectionate hug back, from the one that as now gone from my life.  
  
"What are you doing? Who's Neferet? My name is Suzu, and why are you hugging me like you will die if our embrace is broken?" Suzu asked in question.  
  
"You may not be Neferet, but she once inhabited that body of yours. She was my fiance', we were destined to be married, until that bastard Yugi interfered and took her away once more.."  
  
"I think you have the wrong girl, I don't know what your talking about, but your creeping me out, big time." Suzu said, pushing herself away from me. Why? Why push away? Neferet..I was never so hurt in my life, it was like I was being rejected by Neferet herself...  
  
"Please,Suzu,let me explain what happened", I pleaded ."If you do not believe me,I will leave and never bother you again."  
  
"Fine, but make it quick. I do not have all day."  
  
"Up until a few hours ago, you shared your body with an ancient spirit, just as this boy shares his with me. Three millennia ago, me and the woman who lived inside of you were partners. Her name was Neferet. One night she was trapped inside a tomb and had no choice but to seal her soul into her millennium item."  
  
I told her of the Millennium Items and their powers. "Two days ago we met again and I realized I still loved her. On that same night, we said our vows, and I think you might be carrying your child."  
  
Suzu fainted and I caught her gently. I took her to her house, where I watched over her, as I had once done for Neferet.  
  
While Suzu was unconscious, I released my control over Ryou. Bakura was shocked to find himself in the very same house from which he was thrown out yesterday.  
  
"Well, I'd better leave before that girl wakes up and starts beats me to death with her shoes."  
  
"Huh? My ring is glowing?" Bakura said, just as the spirit addressed him ."You cannot leave, Bakura. This girl's body you see hosted another being until recently. A being I knew long ago. Knew and loved. I met her again only two nights ago and we shared a night of passionate love. Love that created in this body lying on the bed a new life."  
  
"But ... you are a spirit. How could it be? No!!! Tell me the child growing inside this woman is not mine!!!" yelled Bakura.  
  
"Yes, Bakura. The child is yours, and you must help Suzu raise her."  
  
"You shall name her..." the spirit tried to continue, but Bakura already collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Argh!!! Wake you, you foolish mortal!!!" growled Yami, taking over the body of the boy once again. "This is no time to faint!" he yelled.  
  
Suzu chose that exact moment to regain her consciousness. Noticing Bakura laying on the floor, she left the room, but soon returned with a bottle of ice cold water, which she proceeded to splash in Bakura's face.  
  
"Get off of my floor, you idiot. First you tell me I am pregnant with your child, and then you are the one fainting? Hmpf,some man you are!"shouted Suzu, hitting Bakura with now empty bottle.  
  
"Ow. Please stop beating me up.OWW!!!.That hurts!!!"  
  
"You think that hurts?",hissed Suzu, grabbing Bakura by the throat.  
  
"Well, listen to this,you hentai. You are going to marry me and you are going to raise that child with me. Of course, you could always agree to spend the rest of your life in jail for rape."  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll marry you. Just put me down. You do not want to be married to a dead guy, do you?"  
  
So, fulfilling her promise, we soon wed. It was a small, private wedding and only our families attended, well Bakura's and Suzu's family, since mine was long gone. 


	5. Tara

Well, I finally decided to start this fic again. It's about time ^_^  
  
Chapter 5: Tara  
  
A few days after defeating Neferet, Yugi was on his way to school when he saw Suzu and Bakura together. Yugi instantly transformed, thinking Bakura was bothering Suzu again and shouted.  
  
"Bakura, I thought I told you to leave her alone. She no longer has the Millennium Item you seek. " Yami said to Bakura. Instantly afterwards, Yami is hit with a shoe. (A/N: Suzu, the senshi of footwear has struck again! ) Suzu has taken off her shoes and hit Yami with one, and she held the other in her hand ready to throw it at him. I put my hand over my eyes and looked a little embarrassed.  
  
Suzu walked up barefoot to Yami, " Hey, do not mess with my husband!"  
  
"What?" Your husband?" Yami exclaimed, a bit puzzled at to what she meant by that.  
  
"Yes, my husband. Must I buy you a dictionary, you big doofus?! Now leave!!!" Suzu commanded with so much power in her voice that Yugi backed down a few steps without even realizing it.  
  
"Bakura? What is going here?" asked Yugi, with the crazed look on his face.  
  
"Is she truly your wife?"  
  
"Yes, oh King of Simpletons. Now why do you not make like a Dark Magician and disappear? Or would you rather be destroyed by one?" I threatened, knowing perfectly well that Yami no Yugi will not dare to fight me with my wife present.  
  
"Argh!!! Fine, Bakura. I will leave."Yami said, reading Suzu's mind that everything she said was true.  
  
"But remember my words: One day we will meet someplace where you will not be able to hide behind a woman and her child. Then I will rid the universe of your evil forever!!",added Yami, his crimson eyes shining sternly and walked away, leaving Suzu and I, who was about to faint now that the danger had passed, behind.  
  
"Fear not, Suzu. He will no longer threaten us. " I said to comfort Suzu.  
  
"Well, we really should think of a name for our child, ne?" Suzu said.  
  
"What do you propose?" I asked, listening to her suggestion.  
  
"I like Hana."  
  
"Too plain. What about Megami, it means goddess. And that is what she will look like!"  
  
"That's too flashy. How about Tara? I like that name, when I was little I had an imaginary friend named Tara. "  
  
"Yes, Tara shall fit perfectly, " I said as I agreed with her.  
  
It had been decided, the child's name was to be Tara.  
  
Please R&R! Tell me what you think about this fic. Bakura is my favorite character and his Yami too, they tie in first with Malik ^^. Another chapter is coming! 


	6. Departure

Here we go, Chapter 6. Warning, spoilers for Battle City in the Bakura vs. Malik duel. Just thought I should say that. This is the last chapter!  
  
Chapter 6: Departure  
  
A few days passed and it was time for the Battle City tournament, Suzu and I departed for the dueling grounds. Many long days passed between events, As I, over time, met the wielder of the Millennium Rod, and he and I formed an alliance. There was few a time when I could see Tara and Suzu, but when I did, I made the moment count. I would wait, day after day, month after month to see when my daughter was to be born.  
  
We soon had to battle in a duel, this was the duel that sealed my fate as well as had an impact on my family life. I dueled him for domination and the struggle began. With each loss of the hit points, our bodies began to be enveloped in darkness!! Malik played his Ra card, using all of his power to attack me, I was losing, or rather, I had lost. This duel was over and I was to be banished into the Shadow Realm.  
  
Suzu...Tara....I have failed you. Never again will I see your beautiful face, nor would I see Tara...Tara! Neferet's daughter! I would be seeing Neferet once again! She was in the Shadow Realm, at last, we will be reunited and the two indicators will come together and be joined throughout time, as we were always meant to be! This made me happy..  
  
"I love you, Neferet.." I trailed off as my body slowly disintegrated into the darkness. I smiled and was glad to be seeing Neferet once more, in the Shadow Realm, I will soon be with you, my love. I took a deep breath and excepted my fate. I felt the darkness wash over and lift my thoughts away. Away from....Suzu....and....away from...Tara....I had hurt them. Tara would not get to see her father's face, nor her real mother's. She would be hurt by me, but Suzu will keep my memories alive, not letting Tara forget her long dead ancient father.  
  
I realized I wasn't going to see Yugi's anguished face, nor enjoy fatherhood. But I was going to one day. One day we would meet again, in the Shadow Realm, then we would settle our scores.  
  
Tara will be able to see me pained face, my anguish, my torture. She would see my suffering.  
  
" I..I'm...so....sorry....I'll...I'll see you again...Tara...." I took my last breath as my head disappeared into the darkness. My breath spraying into the air for the last time. I lost all feeling, all sight, all senses, peace. I finally had peace. But I wasn't alone. It was accompanied by guilt and I walked forward, heading for my new life and my new feelings of guilty peace.  
  
I had found you again, Neferet. Now we can share that guilty peace and love, here in the Shadow Realm, but fear not, our daughter Tara will walk this earth in our place. May Ra's blessing's be with her. . . . . . .  
  
********************  
  
That was the end! Tell me what you think! R&R! I love reading reviews! And before anyone says that I don't like Yami B. because he died in this fic, you are wrong, i am just going by the storyline of the manga. Bakura rules and is my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh character tied with Malik.  
  
Well, I hope you read my other fics! Hope to see your reviews in the future!  
  
JA! 


End file.
